It Will be a Princess
by onceuponanevilregal
Summary: Tumblr Prompt; Regina is pregnant with Daniel's baby and Cora finds out. You decide what happens next : / AU
1. Chapter 1

Regina raced into the stables and skidded to a stop, her eyes roving the dim interior as she looked for the stable boy. "Daniel?" She called out, softly at first so that no one else would hear. When there was no response, she spoke louder, more frantic. "Daniel!"

The clip-clopping of horse hooves came from the other side of the barn. Daniel and a mare soon followed. As soon as he caught sight of Regina, Daniel dropped the lead rope and rushed forward to meet his beloved. She fell against him, burying her face in his chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Immediately Daniel could sense something was off. "Did you…did you lose it?" He swallowed and pressed his lips against her head. Gods, anything but that! he prayed silently. Regina shook her head silently, too overwhelmed to answer more. Daniel had to know more though. "Regina, what is it?" He finally held her out at arm's length so he could get a good look at her face.

She took a shaky breath before whispering, "She knows."

"She knows?" Daniel was glad they didn't have to hide it anymore but was also scared. Cora wasn't known for her kindness. And any sign of improper behavior from her daughter was not tolerated.

"Let's go. Let's run away. We can start fresh and raise our family in peace," she pleaded. Her hand rested across her still-flat stomach as if to protective the growing being there from whatever her mother could concoct. "Please…"

Daniel hated the tortured look in her eyes and would do anything in her powers to make it go away. So he nodded. "Of course. We'll take Adair and Monty and ride as far as we can."

Regina almost collapsed in relief. Their lips met in a brief moment of passion before they had to break apart to ready themselves for the journey. However before they could fully split, Daniel was thrown back against one of the stalls with a huff as the air was forced from his body. Regina whirled around to find Cora standing in the doorway, a smile set in place. Regina's hand flew to her mouth in panic, her head shaking slowly as she backed away from the woman and closer to the father of her child.

"Regina, child, come away from there. We have so much to plan for!" Cora's voice sounded excited. Too excited. Regina's guard immediately doubled.

"What do you want with him, mother?"

"Him? Why would I want anything to do with him? No, child. The king is asking for you. And I suggest you listen to his offer."

Regina refused to move from her spot at Daniel's side. With a sigh, Cora clenched her hand and Regina could feel the air press in against her. Not this again, her eyes pleaded. Cora ignored the look. Her clenched fist was pulled closer to her body and Regina's trapped form moved with it. "There's a good girl," her mother's smile was sickening. "We have many plans to make before things get complicated. You'll want your princess to be raised correctly, would you not?"

Something in Cora's words struck Regina. "What do you mean?"

"Why, you're going to have the next princess."

Regina shook her head. Her mother honestly couldn't be that dense. "Mother, it's not the king's. And it will never be the king's."

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear."

Regina tried to straighten but the bindings of her mother's magic prevented that. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, mother."

Cora tilted her head at her daughter, that smile still plastered on her face, and made her way slowly toward Daniel, leaving Regina waiting by the doorway. Regina watched, wondering what her mother's next ruse was as she drew closer to Daniel. A scream ripped from her throat as Cora's hand buried into Daniel's chest and tore out the pulsing light that was his heart. With it held firmly in her hand, Cora turned back to her daughter again. "I don't know what you're talking about." She repeated, giving the heart a small squeeze. Daniel cried out in pain. Regina cried with him.

"I...I don't know what I mean either…" Regina choked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh good, we can still pass you off as having just had a large meal," Cora mused as she glanced over the form of her daughter. Regina stood obediently in the middle of the room as her mother walked circles around her, a shark circling its prey. "Though it will be suspicious if…" Her lips pursed in thought as she stopped directly in front of Regina, her eyes studying the small bump just beginning to show. Without a word, Cora turned to one of the many cabinets in her personal study and sifted through the vials nestled inside. Her fingers stopped on one and she pulled it out to look it over. Satisfied, she then brought it over to Regina and held it out. "Quickly, drink half of this. That should hold you off long enough."

Regina took the vial in her hand, her eyes skeptical. "Mother, what is this?"

"This will protect you and your daughter. Now drink up."

Regina's hand went to her stomach, afraid of the true intentions of her mother. Cora rolled her eyes and snapped, "Oh you foolish child, I have no intention of harming your bastard. This is just to stop the growth long enough for you to marry and carry it for nine months after that. Now drink."

With her mother's eyes on her, Regina had no choice but to force down the potion. As soon as it passed her through, she felt her insides grow cold. She stumbled to the couch and fell onto it, her knees pulled up to her chest. Then something froze. It was one of the most uncomfortable feelings she had ever experienced. Her eyes closed as she thought about what she had just done. Her poor daughter, stuck in that state until an imposter deemed it appropriate for her to be.

Cora continued to bustle about, not noticing her daughter's distress. Regina stood up suddenly, cutting off whatever rant Cora had been in the middle of. "I need to lay down."

"Of course, dear. You need your rest for tomorrow," Cora couldn't contain her excitement. Regina felt herself grow sick at the sight. She promised herself right then that no matter what, she would never treat her own child like she had been treated her entire life. With a stiff nod, Regina walked as quickly as decorum would allow from the room. Once out of sight of her mother, she began running, but not to her room.

Daniel was already at the barn door, waiting for her. His worried eyes lit up when he saw her apparently unharmed. He hadn't realized a knot had formed in his stomach until he felt it loosen when he saw her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his chest, breathing in the scent of him. Already she felt better. His arms surrounded her, holding her steady. Once she had caught her breath, Regina looked up into his eyes which were still so full of love. The rest of her worry melted away at the look. She had been so worried that with his heart now in her mother's grasp, his love would have diminished for her. A silly thought but one that had been on her mind since the previous night. Their lips found each other and they shared a kiss.

Regina pulled away too soon, feeling guilty for everything that was happening. "If you wish to go, I'd understand," she told him softly, not wanting him to leave but his happiness was more important than hers. Especially knowing what they would have to fight against if he stayed.

Daniel took her chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger to lift her face until he could look in her eyes. "I will never leave your side," he promised. His eyes travelled down to her stomach and a softness took over his features. "Or her side." Regina let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"We may have to wait a while longer for her to join us," she told him, her head once again resting on his chest. "Mother is keeping her frozen like this for another 9 months."

Daniel could hear the tears she tried to fight back and was distracted by the sadness in her voice. But then the words sunk in. "She what?" He had grown stiff against her and his soft tone worried Regina. She placed her hands on either cheek and tried to get him to look at her.

"Daniel, please. It's best for her." Even if she didn't believe it herself, she knew fighting anything would do no good. They couldn't win against Cora and they couldn't win against the king. Protecting their daughter was the only way she could think of to calm him down. But he wouldn't.

"No, Regina. If I am to be a father I have to start doing what's best for our family. Even if it means standing up to your mother."

"Daniel, wait!" Her arms reached for him as he stormed out of the barn door. "Daniel!" she yelled again and gave chase. Until her stomach clenched and her body froze up. She saw the ground coming up to meet her. 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted her,' was the last thought she had before she hit the ground.

**A/N:**** I know, there's no way to know what the sex of the baby is this early on in the pregnancy. BUT we live in a land of magic. Anything is possible (; On a side note, I will be going on vacation soon. I hope to have one more update before I leave but if not, I'm sorry! I'll get back to these as soon as possible! **


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's eyes fluttered open to sunlight streaming through the curtains onto her face. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head in an attempt to make it dark enough to fall back asleep. An uncomfortable feeling in her stomach kept her awake however. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to will it away, but it wouldn't leave. What was...She sat up, a hand going to her stomach. "Mother!" She screamed, anger filling her voice. The sheets bunched up in her hands as her fingers curled. She tried to control her breathing but she was too angry. Her chest heaved.

"There's no need to yell, dear, I'm right here," Cora's voice came from the shadows near her bed. Regina glared when her mother stepped into sight. The intensity of her loathing deepened when she saw the satisfied smirk on Cora's face. Cora, noticing the look, raised her brows. "What? I haven't even done anything this time?

"You told me it wouldn't harm her. What's wrong with her?" Regina demanded.

Cora scowled at the accusation. "Nothing is wrong with her," she snapped. "But there seems to be a problem with you."

"Oh right, I'm the one with the problem. Because forcing your daughter to marry someone against her will and killing the child in her womb is completely normal!" Regina all but screamed at her mother, her eyes wild.

"I will not be spoken to that way!" Cora rose her hand and a force pressed against Regina's mouth, keeping her from speaking any more. "I did not kill that child, although you came perfectly close to it with that foolish adventure to the stables of all places," she spat the word. "Need I remind you that you are going to be queen? Now stay here and rest." Cora paused with her hand on the doorknob to look over her shoulder. "I highly suggest you listen to me unless you want to lose the princess. Any more little adventures so soon after that potion will wear you out which will harm the fetus more than you." And then she was gone.

Regina flopped back against her pillows. Her scream of frustration was muffled by the magic that was still keeping her mouth shut. Tears began to leak out of us eyes. She squeezed them shut in an attempt to stop the flow. How could she have let this happen? What kind of mother was she?

The questions running through her mind were cut off by a soft hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from the contact, curling around her stomach. "Regina, it's just me." Regina peeked over her shoulder. Henry was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Regina rolled over and threw her arms around him. Tears soaked his shoulder as his own arms wrapped around his daughter. No words were exchanged. He let her cry until nothing was left. It was the only thing he could do for her since he couldn't stop Cora.

When all the tears were finally gone and her sobbing had subsided, Henry patted her back gently. "Feel better now?" He asked. Regina nodded. "Good. Is there anything I can get you?" Henry pushed his daughter gently back against the pillows again. She sighed, letting him but her frown made it obvious she wasn't happy about it.

"I can't do this, daddy," she whispered softly. Henry's heart tore at the defeated sound. Regina had always shown such strength against Cora, something he had never been able to do. He had let Cora terrorize and torture Regina without trying to stop it. And it had gotten to the point where she had broken the spirit he had always admired so much in his daughter. He couldn't let this happen. For once, he had to stand up to her, for his daughter. The only problem was that there was no way to win in a head-on encounter with Cora. No, they had to be sneaky. They had to outsmart her.

"I know, sweetheart," Henry pressed his lips to her brow. "We'll find a way around this. I promise. But for now, sleep. You've had a rough time and you need your strength."

Regina sighed and settled deeper into her bed. "Can you…" she bit her lip, hesitating to ask what she wanted to.

"Can I what?" He prompted.

"Can you sneak Daniel up here?" Regina rushed her words.

Henry chuckled. He patted her knee on his way past the bed. "I'll see what I can do. Now rest! Either he or I will be back shortly and I want to see you asleep by that time." His look was stern but Regina knew it came from a place of love rather than power. So she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, though it wasn't until a while later she actually slept. Not until Daniel joined her on the bed, his arms wrapping around her in a harbor of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't let her take her…" Regina muttered in her sleep, brows twitching into a frown. "My…" her voice trailed off as Daniel's arms tightened around her, pulling the brunette closer to him. His lips found her hairline, leaving a soft kiss that further quieted his love. Regina nestled closer to him, burying her face in his chest to hide her from the world and the mother of hers that resided in it.

Daniel had remained awake. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was his daughter. His daughter that his one true love was caring. His daughter and love that Cora was potentially harming. He had to protect his family. When Regina shifted in his arms again, he turned his head to face her. The lines of worry were still distorting her features and nothing he did seemed to ease them any. What was he to do though? What _could_ he do? His hand went to the spot of his chest where he could still feel Cora's hand reaching into him with a grimace, rubbing as if he could remove the traces of magic used to rip out his heart. As if that hadn't been bad enough, Cora had started to randomly squeeze his heart. Just to remind him what she had in her possession. His eyes clenched shut in pain; not from Cora's hold, but for the pain she was causing Regina. How was he supposed to beat her?

A soft knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. Except for his eyes snapping open, Daniel froze. Regina had gone quiet beside him. When neither of them moved, the knocking came again. After a failed attempt to speak, Regina cleared her throat and called out, "Who is it?"

"Leya, m'lady," a hesitant voice came back through the door. Both breathing a sigh of relief, Regina and Daniel sat up. Regina gave him a quick kiss before working to disentangle herself from his grip and step out of bed to open the door for her favorite of their house maids. "Your mother wishes you to joi-"

The words were cut off as Cora herself threw the door open with a burst of magic. Daniel froze in fear, hand clutching his chest when he felt the magic in the room. "When I requested my daughter I did not mean tomorrow," Cora informed the girl, throwing her across the hall with a wave of her hand.

Regina took advantage of Cora's momentary distraction to lunge across the bed and shove Daniel to the floor. "Hide!" she hissed before she was wrenched back by a grip on her shoulder, throwing her back onto the bed again.

"Really, dear, even in your sleep you still cannot act like a lady." Regina lifted her gaze to find Cora shaking her head in disapproval from the doorway. "We will have to work on that before your wedding so the king will not have to see it," Cora motioned Regina out of bed. Regina glanced quickly to the side of the bed she had shoved Daniel off of before moving to join her mother, hands clasped before her and head dropped in submission. Cora's smile at her daughter's unquestioning obedience made her ashamed. But she had to do what was best for Daniel.

"The royal dressers are here for your fitting. If you cooperate, the dress should be done before the sun rises, just in time for us to travel to the palace for your wedding," Cora informed her, a hint of warning in her tone. Regina understood perfectly well what her mother meant. She wasn't sure if she would be able to keep from speaking her true thoughts should she open her mouth to speak, so she kept silent and nodded. Cora nodded her approval and motioned for her daughter to follow.

Regina paused in the doorway to look over her shoulder. Daniel was using the bed to pull himself back to his feet. Their eyes met - Regina's filled with worry, Daniel's with determination. He gave her a nod; things would work out. She took a deep breathe, pulling from his strength, before returning the nod before following her mother out of the room.

Daniel watched her leave. Shame filled him for even thinking the situation was hopeless. Where there was love there was a way. And there was nothing but love between them, nothing but love in him for Regina and their unborn child. He would find a way.

* * *

After checking to see that the hallway was clear, Daniel left the room in search of Henry. He knew the older man would never stand up to Cora. But he also knew that all he wanted was happiness for his daughter, whether it be from the king or from a lowly stable boy.

After working for Regina's family for a few years, Daniel knew that Henry was where Regina got her love for horses. The first place he looked was the stables. The familiar scents surrounded him, the wisdom and strength carried by horses filling him. His favorite of the horses, Monty, greeted him with a soft nicker, his head sticking out over the stall door to greet him. Despite the circumstances, a smile pulled at Daniel's lips. He couldn't help it whenever Monty was involved. "What am I to do, old man?" Daniel asked the horse, hand running along the smooth length of his head.

An crate of apples, fresh from Regina's tree, waited between his stall and the next. As Daniel reached down to grab one and offer it to the stallion, another voice broke through the stillness of the stable. "I don't know about old man, but I do know what you can do." Daniel turned quickly to view the intruder and let out a breath when he realized it was only Henry. Sensing the apprehension of the younger man, Henry held up his hands with a chuckle. "Horse got your tongue?"

Daniel offered a shaky smile at the attempted humor but gave up when he thought about how forced he must look. "How are you so calm…?" he questioned the man he considered something close to a father.

"When you have dealt with Cora for as long as I have, you learn to enjoy the small things," Henry told him as he found an empty crate to upturn and lower himself onto with a groan.

Daniel watched him as if he were crazy. "What is there to enjoy when the mother of your one true love is terrorizing her into submission. With my child frozen inside of her until it is convenient."

Calmly, Henry motioned for Daniel to toss him an apple, which he complied to. As he took a bite, Henry motioned with his head toward the tack trunk nearby for Daniel to join him. Daniel looked as if he were about to refuse but at further encouragement from Henry, grabbed an apple for himself and sat down. After another bite, Henry asked, "Do you love Regina?" Daniel nodded. "Is that child yours?" Again Daniel nodded. "So let's get this straight, you are in love with a woman," he motioned toward the house, "just a few hundred feet away. And said woman is expecting your child. Am I wrong here?"

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "I see where you're trying to get. But how does that help me any when I have to fight against a heartless woman with magic who does not approve of me. And let's throw in there the fact that she had my heart."

Henry held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Are you afraid of her?"

"Terrified."

"Have you ever let her get in the way of you and Regina?" Daniel shook his head. "Even without your heart, do you love my daughter any less?" Another shake of his head. Henry leaned forward, resting a forearm on his knee. "Then what is stopping you this time?"

"This time there is a wedding in less than twenty-four hours."

"And?"

"And? What do you mean and?!" Daniel stood up, anger flushing his face.

"And what?" Henry sat back again to rest his back against the stall door behind him. "If a heartless witch could not stop you from loving my daughter, what can a simple king do?"

Daniel shook his head, unable to believe what was hearing. "You want me to sneak around the back of a king to continue seeing my lover? What of our daughter? Do you want her having two fathers?"

Henry crossed his legs in front of him, his eyes slipping shut. He was the picture of relaxed. "You make my daughter happy. I like you, but even you must admit that life as queen is a far cry from life with a stable boy. I want her taken care of. And I want her happy. This way, she has both."

Daniel stared at the man, in complete shock at what he was hearing. "You…you honestly believe that is the best for your daughter?"

"Power and happiness. The best of both worlds. You could be well off in this too. Lover of a queen. Horse master for the king. Imagine the horses you can train!"

Daniel was speechless. This man had always helped him and Regina find ways around Cora. This man had always preached that love was important and would find a way. If this was his idea of finding a way, Daniel wanted nothing to do with it. "I will not share her. And I will not share my daughter," he finally said, anger making his voice quiet. "I will find a way to protect her from this marriage. And I will find a way to make her _my _wife. With your help or without it." Without another word, Daniel retreated from the barn, leaving behind a man with a knowing smile on his face.

"A weak man is strong with words," Henry told Monty who blew out a huff of air in agreement.

* * *

"Stand up _straight, _Regina!" Cora snapped, lifting her hand in the air. Immediately, Regina's back snapped into place as if strapped to a washboard. A cry of pain was muffled by lips bitten together. "Much better. Now you look like you care." When Regina still remained silent, Cora circled to stand in front of her, looking up into the face of her daughter. "Smile. You are going to be queen. Such a happy occasion," Cora smiled, showing Regina how happy she was that all of this was happening. Still Regina did not smile. Cora's lips dropped into a narrow line. Her hand rose threateningly. Regina eyed it, wary of the purple glow that had begun to surround the hand. Her mother's finger twitched, scaring her enough force a smile on her face. Displeasure darkened Cora's eyes. "One day soon you will be a mother. And you will realize that everything you do is done for the good of your child. I only hope your child will not cause you as much grief as you cause me."

Regina's eyes squeezed shut, guilt filling her. Her mother only wanted what was best for her. Even if she didn't agree with it, she knew her mother was acting out of love. But why couldn't her mother love her just as she was? Why did she have to be queen to get any sort of approval from her? "I only hope I do not cause my child as much grief as you cause me," Regina whispered, not caring if Cora heard or not.

If displeasure had darkened her features, anger created a blackout. "You insolent child, I have given you everything! You do not know-" but Regina would never know what she did not know. A sound from behind them had distracted her. Regina couldn't turn unless she wanted an unknown number of pins sticking into her, but the look on her mother's face was enough to make her scared.

"What a loooov-uh-ly dress!" The heavy step of boots followed the words from an unknown voice. Even without the pins, Regina knew she wouldn't have been able to move; the voice alone kept her frozen in place. "But the bride does not seem happy. Well, dearie, we'll find a way to change that." Curiosity flashed as a glittering man stepped into view but it didn't last long when he turned his power-filled gaze onto her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who…" Regina swallowed back the lump of fear rising in her throat. "Who are you?" She had almost asked him _what_ he was but caught herself at the last second. By the complete adoration she saw on her mother's face for the glittering man, impoliteness would in no way be tolerated. Not that it ever was, but now seemed even more foolish to act out.

"Rumplestiltskin, at your service," the man stated, accentuating his words with a deep, showy bow. Regina's fear quickly gave way to curiosity; she had never met anyone more powerful than her mother and this man exuded power, from every shiny scale of his skin to the voice that held a sing-song quality to it. "Now the question is, who are you?"

Regina frowned. Who she was ought to have been obvious to him if he truly knew her mother that well. When she failed to answer right away, Cora threw her a glare. "I am Regina," she said in a rush.

"Yes, yes, we all know that," Rumplestiltskin waved off her answer irritably when she said no more. "But do you know that?"

"Of cour-"

"Don't waste my time, dearie!" he cut her off. Regina paused in shock. She was answering his question! How was that wasting his time when he asked? Rumplestiltskin slowly looked her over, taking in her entire appearance. Regina felt like he was doing more than just that. He was searching into her mind, into her heart, into her soul. Into everything that she was. She wanted to cover herself and hide away from the scrutiny. Eventually Rumplestiltskin turned to Cora again. "She is not ready."

Cora's glare deepened as her head swiveled to make him the object of her gaze. "Of course she is ready. I raised her to be ready!"

"Then you raised her wrong," he said in a mocking tone. Regina eyes trekked between the two magic wielders. Ready for what? His entire demeanor changed as he stepped closer. She watched her mother appear to shrink in front of him as he continued in a low and menacing tone, "Do you remember our deal?" Cora nodded, trying not to swallow or show any sign of fear. Instantly he returned back to the boisterous man Regina had first seen him to be. The ease with which he could change so quickly only served to make Regina fear the man even more. "Excellent! Then we shall have no problems," he sang.

Rumplestiltskin's attention returned to Regina again. "Now if you cannot tell me who you are, perhaps you can tell me why you are _so sad_." Again his tone changed to a fake comforting sound as his lips took on a mocking pout.

Cora opened her mouth to answer for her daughter, but Rumplestiltskin twitched his finger at her. No words came from her mouth so all she managed to do was look like a gaping fish. Regina would have laughed at the image if the atmosphere wasn't so serious, despite Rumplestiltskin's obvious disregard for somberness. Cora's fear quickly gave way to frustration when she realized what was happening. He stared at Regina, awaiting an answer. She looked hesitantly at her mother. Though she couldn't speak, her glare spoke volumes; anything but an exclamation of happiness would get her punished. She looked back at the man and answered tightly, "I am to marry the king and gain tw-…a daughter." She swallowed hard, her hand resting on her stomach without conscious thought. "What reason have I to be sad?"

"Do you always say what your mother wants you to say?"

Regina's brow creased again. She always said what kept her, and now her family, safe. "No," she lied, eliciting a giggle from the mad man.

"No use lying to me, dearie. I know all, see all, hear all. What keeps you from the bliss of marriage?"

Again, Regina's gaze flickered to her mother before looking down at her clasped hands resting on her abdomen. "I am perfectly happy with the marriage I am to partake in."

"Really?" Rumplestiltskin asked dryly. "The fact you are being forced into a sham of a marriage to someone who will never love you and you will never love because the daughter of said man squealed about your not-so-secret love child with a man your mother will never approve of makes you happy?" She blinked, her hand slipping around so her entire arm was now covering her stomach as if that offered any more protection. How did he know all of that? Regina opened her mouth to ask him, but a cough from her mother drew her attention and she pursed her lips to hold her silence. Rumplestiltskin noticed this. "Leave us," he commanded Cora without taking his gaze from the young bride-to-be on the dresser's pedestal.

"I will not leave my daughter-" but she was gone in a puff of purple smoke. Regina's eyes widened again. Who was this man that he so easily overpowered her mother?

Rumplestiltskin walked toward one of the ornate chairs and settled into it, lifting his feet to drop them on a footstool that appeared magically beneath them. "Your mother has no ears here. You can speak freely now." Regina was still hesitant. Rumplestiltskin grinned. "I'll make you a deal. You share with me all your little secrets. And I will teach you how to protect yourself from your mother."

Regina stared at him in shock. Protect herself from her mother? But… "I do not want to hurt anyone," she said quietly.

Her meek demeanor amused Rumplestiltskin. "I never said you'd have to hurt her. Magic isn't just attacking people. It can be used as a defense!" As if to prove his point, the room started shaking. The ceiling cracked and large chunks fell right over Regina's head. She screamed but could not move her feet to get out of the way. Just before hitting her head, something knocked it aside. She stared in horror at the stone that had nearly killed her. "Nothing can harm you if you know how to protect yourself," he continued as if nothing had happened. With a wave of his hand, the room returned to normal again. Regina shifted her gaze back to the man of magic, horror warring with hope across her face. "Do we have a deal?"

She stood still, the war still raging within her thoughts about whether she wanted to risk the use of magic. Nothing else seemed to be able to stop her mother though…And with Daniel's heart in her grasp as well as the future of her child, Regina needed to be able to stand up to her mother. Feeling like she had sold her soul, she nodded. "We have a deal."

"Excellent!" Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together once and linked his fingers before resting his hands in his lap. "I do love a good story."

Still Regina seemed hesitant to share, but share she must if she wanted to learn to protect herself and those she loved. So she started her tale. Slowly at first, but the more she talked, the more she realized she needed to share the details. From her side. Her voice grew stronger and more sure of herself as she told Rumplestiltskin her story.

* * *

Daniel heard voices coming from the parlor room as he entered the house again. There was Regina, Cora, and….he didn't recognize that last voice. Frowning, he stepped toward the doors that led into the room and put his ear to the crack between them. Though the voices were louder, they were still unclear and he still could not recognize the third voice. "Perhaps…" He turned his head until his eye was pressed to the crack in the hopes to see inside. Thankfully it was just wide enough to be able to see the middle of the room. What he saw, however, confused him. A man covered in…gold flecks? But that couldn't be. He pressed harder into the door as if that moved him closer to get a better view. Still all he could see was the glittering from the man standing next to Cora.

The conversation from inside the room continued but Daniel couldn't make any words out of it. Words seemed to be unnecessary, though, when movement drew his attention again. Cora had rounded on the man but he silenced her without even a look. Daniel didn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes as if he could clear them of whatever was distorting his vision and pressed against the door again to watch more.

Cora once again threatened the glittering man and Daniel winced in sympathy. But his wince quickly dropped into a state of shock when once again, the man overpowered her. She was gone before anything could happen. Looking nonplussed, the man dropped into a chair as if he owned the place.

Daniel remained frozen at the door. Cora was powerful. But so was the man it appeared. Moreso than her. He thought hard about what kind of person could beat Cora in the ways of magic. There were rumors of someone…

"Eavesdropping is not particularly wise, dearie," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Daniel spun around quickly, prepared to defend himself. "I wasn't…I was looking…"

He was spared the need for an explanation when the glittering man held up a hand to silence him. "No need to explain. I know what you were doing."

It was then that Daniel noticed who the man was. Frowning, he turned back to the door again and looked inside. But the man was still sitting there… He turned back to the hallway and the man was there too.

"A little trick I picked up through the years," the man giggled.

Daniel stared a second longer before gathering enough courage to ask, "You are what they call the Dark One, aren't you?"

"That is one of my many names," the Dark One agreed, giving another bow that matched the one he had given Regina. "Most people call me Rumplestilskin. And you," he pointed at Daniel, "are the father of that," he pointed toward the room, "baby."

Daniel went stiff and his chin rose in silent defiance, daring the Dark One to oppose him. "That is my child, yes. And Regina is my One True Love."

"Oh how precious!" Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together, bouncing lightly on his toes. "Twu Wuv. But a forbidden love." His lips took on a mocking pout again. "Whatever shall you do?"

Daniel stared at the man for a moment, trying to gage what exactly the man was playing at. If he was on Cora's side, this could be dangerous territory the stable boy was treading. But if the man was willing to help, he could be a very powerful ally. "Whatever it takes," he finally said after careful consideration.

A wide grin split Rumplestiltskin's face. "Is that so?" he asked. Daniel stepped back, almost afraid by the grin and the hint of warning he picked up from the Dark One's tone, but nodded. Rumplestiltskin giggled madly. "I can help you with that, dearie."

Surprised, Daniel took a step forward, and then another one. "Would you really help me and Regina?" he asked quietly, almost not believing that such a powerful being would care to help a lowly stable boy with his problems of love.

"Why of course!"

"But why?" Daniel asked almost immediately, not even giving Rumplestiltskin a chance to elaborate. "Why would you help us?"

"Let's just say I'm invested in her future," Rumplestiltskin replied, motioning toward the room again where Regina was still talking to the other Rumplestiltskin. "And no child deserves to be without both parents."

Daniel was not sure he trusted Rumplestiltskin. But what other option did he have? He nodded his assent. "How can you help?"

"You don't need to worry about that, dearie. You will get what you want. But," he held up his hand again to silence Daniel before he could say anything. "All magic comes with a price."

Daniel nodded again. The stories he had heard about the Dark One always mentioned a price. "What is it you want from me?"

"Patience," Rumplestiltskin answered. Daniel raised a brow. "My plan will take some time. I do not want to be constantly pestered and asked questions."

"How much time-"

"Patience!" Daniel scowled but snapped his mouth shut. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

As soon as the word fell past his lips, Rumplestiltskin grinned and disappeared. Daniel stood there, alone, staring at the smoke that billowed from the spot Rumplestiltskin had been standing not even a second before.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?"

Daniel turned around. Regina was standing in the doorway, a confused but happy smile on her lips. "I came to see you, of course," he smiled and stepped closer, his hands grabbing her hips to pull her closer. "And check on how you are feeling."

Regina stepped into his embrace and rested her cheek on his chest. His chin lifted enough to settle on atop her head. She stood with him for a second, thinking out her thought before she answered. "Cold," she finally said softly. "But better." Standing the way they were, he missed how her eyes flickered toward the parlor.

"Good."

Hearing the distance in his voice, Regina pulled her head back to look him in the eyes, searching for the answer to her silent question. She couldn't find anything but there was definitely something wrong in his gaze. "What is it?" she frowned.

Daniel smiled and shook his head, pulling her closer again and resuming their previous positions. "Just thinking about us," he replied vaguely. Regina's lips curled into a smile. That was an answer she could accept.

A scream of rage interrupted their peaceful moment together and they jumped apart. Regina's eyes filled with terror; Cora would take out her anger on her, she was sure. Her mother always did. "I'll meet you tonight," she promised quickly and quietly, stepping forward onto her toes to press a quick but loving kiss to his lips.

"I love you," he replied as she scurried off to find a place to hide from Cora. Daniel watched her disappear around the corner. Unease filled him. He had made a deal with the Dark One. Sure it was for a good reason, but at what cost. Something told him patience wasn't the only thing he would be paying for his deal. What other choice did he have though? He had to protect his family.


End file.
